


Искусство приходить в гости

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариации на тему Красавицы и Чудовища в исполнении Сумеречных охотников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство приходить в гости

**Author's Note:**

> Это еще не фик, но уже и не плоттбанни. А бывают плоттфики? Как бы то ни было, я вдохновилась коллажем, найденным на просторах сети.

 

Наконец-то высказав родителям все, что накопилось за двадцать один год, Алек «вышел подышать свежим воздухом». Дверь ремонту не подлежала. Так что никто не удивился, когда он не вернулся ночевать. Собственно, старшие Лайтвуды так до утра и просидели в гостиной в полной прострации. Отсутствие на вторую и даже третью ночь тоже можно было понять. С натяжкой. Но к концу недели Изабель забила тревогу. Поисковый отряд, собранный старостой, добротно прочесал окрестности и вернулся ни с чем. И тогда младшие Лайтвуды отправились туда, куда не рискнули другие. В самую чащу тёмного леса, которым издревле пугали непослушных детей в их городке. Уже ближе к ночи они вышли к заброшенном особняку. Возможно, Алек шёл той же дорогой? Возможно, он решил здесь переночевать и провалился сквозь изъеденные временем половицы...   
А, возможно, он был цел и невредим и бежал к ним по лестнице со второго этажа, заклиная:   
\- Не закрывайте дверь, только не закрывайте дверь, они же вас!.. теперь не выпустят, - обреченно закончил он уже после хлопка входной двери.  
\- Кто не выпустит? - рука Джейса тут же легла на рукоять меча.   
\- Подсвечник с молочником, - объяснил парень, опускаясь на ступеньки.  
\- Кто? Алек, ты что, объелся грибов, о которых рассказывал Ходж?   
Но тут по правому боку послышалось деликатное покашливание.  
\- Простите, молодой человек. Согласен: некрасивая получилась ситуация, но, как говорится, в любви и на войне...  
Джейс звучно сглотнул и облокотился на дверь. С ним разговаривал подсвечник.  
  
\- Так значит, вы все - маги?   
\- Не все, - оскорбился Молочник. - Я был вампиром.  
И красный ободок на нем теперь выглядел вполне себе зловещим.  
\- И вы все просто...  
\- Просто неудачно зашли в гости, - в который раз объяснила Ваза. Этот блондинчик был не из самых светлых умов. Слава Богу, что Магнусу приглянулся второй брат. - Кто же знал, что этот идиот додумается расстаться с Камилл!   
\- А Камилл - тоже ведьма?   
\- И ещё какая! - дружно подтвердила утварь.   
\- На всех, кто был в доме, пало это дурацкое проклятье, которое развеется, лишь когда кто-нибудь полюбит Магнуса в его нынешнем обличье. Что, согласен, сложно, но прошло уже сто двадцать лет!   
\- Так что когда появился Алек, нам просто пришлось вмешаться и потратить остатки магии на то, чтобы запечатать все двери изнутри, - подхватил Молочник. - Ничего личного, детки, но никто не выйдет из этого дома, пока у меня снова не появятся руки!   
\- Да, братец, умеешь ты зайти в гости.  
\- Тут нам, действительно, очень повезло, - согласилась Картина миловидной блондинки на стене, - он Магнусу уже давно понравился.   
\- В смысле - давно?  
\- Я иногда тренируюсь тут неподалёку, - смущенно признался парень.  
\- Без рубашки, - томно вздохнув, добавила Ваза. - За что тебе огромное спасибо, милый мальчик.  
\- А этот ваш Магнус, он очень страшный? - задала главный вопрос Изабель.  
\- Он не страшный, - тут же возразил Алек. - К нему просто надо... привыкнуть.  
И обитатели дома дружно задержали дыхание. Прошло меньше недели, а прогресс был уже налицо!   
  
\- А почему посередине дома тянется жёлтая полоса? - удивленно спросила Изабель, когда брат повёл её на экскурсию по их вынужденному временному пристанищу.  
Вместо ответа Алек пошел алыми пятнами стыда.  
\- Я же не знал, что краска не отмоется.  
\- А зачем она вообще понадобилась?   
\- Первые пару дней я был немного... зол. Я только выяснил отношения с родителями и распрощался с одной невестой, как мне уже навязывают кого-то другого! Так что это была моя половина дома, а это - Магнуса.   
\- И все же в какой-то момент ты решил избавиться от разметки?  
\- Магнус... Он ведь ни в чем не виноват. И он сожалеет обо всей этой ситуации. А еще он очень стесняется своей внешности, так что постарайся не слишком пугаться за ужином. Все эти клыки и когти - это же только проклятье, а на самом деле он очень образованный и интересный... В смысле, интересный собеседник...  
И тут Алек, наконец, заметил странный взгляд сестры.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего!  
И как и с любой другой девушкой это, определённо, означало ЧТО-ТО.  
  
\- Имейте совесть, молодой человек, здесь же дети! - высоким женским голосом завопил стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке чайник, стоило только Джейсу снять рубашку.   
\- Мама, мне уже сто тридцать восемь лет, я давно не ребёнок! - обиделась маленькая фарфоровая чашка.  
\- Я, пожалуй, поищу другую спальню. Извините.  
И прикрываясь сгребенной в охапку рубашкой, словно стыдливая девственница, парень ретировался из комнаты. И как Алек продержался целую неделю в этом дурдоме?!  
  
Посреди ужина, сполна "насладившись" обществом новых гостей, Магнус пробормотал себе под нос какое-то невнятное оправдание и сбежал обратно в комнату. И Алек... Алек еще никогда не был так зол на брата с сестрой. А это, согласитесь, показатель, учитывая непростой характер младших Лайтвудов. Он ведь специально предупредил их, чтобы избежать именно этой ситуации! Магнус не заслуживал того, чтобы от него шарахались в сторону и вздрагивали от каждого слова! В конце концов, это просто нечестно - судить о людях исключительно по внешности!  
\- Все в порядке, Александр, - заверил хозяин дома, когда перед сном Алек пришел к нему извиняться, - их можно понять. Взгляни на меня: я - монстр.   
\- Не говори так, - поморщился парень. - Единственный монстр здесь - это Камилл.  
\- И, возможно, мне стоило вспомнить об этом прежде, чем задевать ее эго. Через пару-тройку лет она бы устала от меня и нашла себе новую игрушку.  
\- И это говорит человек, который утверждал, что я правильно поступил, прислушавшись к своему сердцу!   
\- Так оно и есть. Возможно, сейчас тебе кажется, что самым страшным было бы сказать "да" перед алтарем. Но поверь мне, я прожил сотни лет и уже встречал людей, пытавшихся поступать достойно. Самым страшным было бы каждое утро просыпаться рядом с нелюбимой женщиной, не зная настоящей любви и наслаждения. Ты был бы несчастлив до конца своих дней. Люди, которые требуют от тебя такой жертвы во имя своего благополучия, ее просто не достойны.   
  
Молочника-вампира звали Рафаэлем, и у него были донельзя странные отношения с говорливым кувшином по имени Саймон. Подсвечника жестокие родители нарекли Рагнором, и он оказался очень милым душевным человеком. В те редкие минуты, когда его никто не раздражал. Романтичную вазу звали Катариной, а картину миловидной блондинки - Тессой, и, кажется, она была картиной самой себя. А вот чайник с командным голосом, пугающе напоминавшим их сержанта из военной академии, оказалась Джослин Моргенштерн - когда-то пропавшей женой прадеда городского старосты. А маленькая фарфоровая чашка - их дочкой. И все они даже без глаз умудрялись смотреть на Алека с такой неприкрытой жадной надеждой!...  
Что же до Магнуса... Магнус был... был... В общем, ему, определённо, стоило расстаться с этой Камилл полюбовно. Потому что все эти клыки... когти... шерсть... Спустившись к ужину в тот первый вечер он произвёл настоящий фурор. И Джеймсу все больше казалось, что _они все_ объелись грибов, о которых рассказывал Ходж, и лежат сейчас на какой-нибудь солнечной полянке.  
\- Кто дал тебе право смешивать окружающих с грязью?!  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Джейс с третьей попытки заметил фарфоровую чашку... Клери, стоявшую на столе.  
\- Вообще-то, если ты не забыла, меня держит здесь в заложниках домашняя утварь.   
\- Сто двадцать лет назад я на минутку заскочила с мамой к ее другу, и с тех пор я чашка! Вот меня держат в заложниках, как и всех в этом доме. Но почему-то истерики здесь закатываешь только ты! Даже видя, что у твоего брата с Магнусом что-то намечается. Все видят, это невозможно пропустить!   
\- Хочешь, я вынесу тебя в сад? - предложил пристыженный Джейс в качестве извинения.  
\- Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо.  
  
Уже вечером, когда он нес Клери обратно в комнату, им наперерез вышла Изабель.  
\- Слушайте, а где здесь кухня? Я хочу сегодня приготовить что-нибудь особенное к ужину.  
\- Не отвечай ей, - громко шепнул Джейс, - я все еще надеюсь выбраться отсюда живым.   
Вместо ответа сестра очень по-взрослому показала ему язык, а Клери звонко рассмеялась. И в груди у Джейса вдруг шевельнулось какое-то неведомое забавное чувство.  
  
Вполне ожидаемо любимой комнатой в доме для Алека стала библиотека. Он мог сидеть там часами, в старом потертом кожаном кресле, провалившись в очередную книгу. Кроме того, уж здесь ему было гарантировано уединение. Пока однажды...  
\- Оооо, - смущенно протянул Магнус, застыв на пороге. - Извини, я сейчас...  
\- Не уходи, - в конце концов, это же _его_ дом, - мы вполне можем поделить между собой библиотеку. Разметка у нас уже есть.  
Вот только, как оказалось, они не смогли. И после нескольких минут неловкого молчания, в пятнадцатый раз перечитав одну и ту же строчку, Алек сказал первое, что пришло в голову, просто, чтобы заполнить эту треклятую тишину.   
\- Я хочу еще раз извиниться за то, что испортил полы.  
\- О, не беспокойся, - беспечно отмахнулся Магнус. - Поверь, с этим домом случались вещи и похуже желтой разметки. В былые времена я частенько устраивал здесь вечеринки. Разумеется, до того, как фешенебельный пригород превратился в глухую чащу леса. Поразительно, как изменился пейзаж за какую-то сотню лет!  
"За какую-то сотню лет", - эхом отозвалось в голове парня. Три или четыре поколения Лайтвудов. Магнус незыблем. Вполне возможно, он знал его пращуров и еще познакомится с потомками, когда сам Алек уже сгниет в сырой земле. И от этой мысли к горлу почему-то подкатывал горький ком.  
  
\- А я никогда не танцевал.  
И желтые кошачьи глаза воззрились на него чуть ли не со священным ужасом.  
\- Как?.. Как такое возможно?   
Алек лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Он как-то не задумывался об этом до сего момента.  
В следующую минуту Магнус уже тянул его на середину комнаты, бережно сжимая в лапах.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Исправляю это досадное недоразумение, конечно же! Надеюсь, остатков моей магии хватит.  
Он щелкнул когтями, и по библиотеке полилась приятная мелодичная музыка.  
\- Вальс, - объявил маг, - нет ничего проще: раз-два-три, раз-два-три...  
Спустя еще пару "раз-два-три" Алек зашипел от боли.  
\- Извини, - пристыжено пробормотал Магнус, прижав уши, - у меня не было возможности попрактиковаться в танцах в этом теле.  
\- Значит, мы будем учиться вместе.   
Они кружили по библиотеке в интимном вальсе, и все преграды, еще вчера казавшиеся непреодолимыми, сами собой обращались в пепел...   
  
Конструктивного разговора с ворвавшимися в дом горожанами по ряду очевидных причин не получилось. И вот спустя каких-то пятнадцать минут короткой яростной схватки Магнус лежал на полу, истекая кровью. Его пульс затухал, грудь поднималась все медленней и медленней. И у Алека кровь холодела в жилах.  
\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, - шептал он, безуспешно пытаясь зажать руками отвратительную рану. - Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Любого: с когтями, с клыками, бессметного. Я тебя люблю! Так что не смей оставлять меня. Только не сейчас!  
На мгновение даже земля дрогнула, сбрасывая с себя оковы векового проклятья, и все утонуло в сиянии голубых искр...  
  
\- Не понимаю, почему глаза остались прежними? - расстроенно пробормотал Магнус, придирчиво разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале.   
\- Чтобы ты помнил, что внешность - это не главное, - подсказал Алек, примеряясь к душному местечку в изгибе его шеи для поцелуя. - Хотя, признаюсь, если бы я знал, как ты выглядишь с самого начала, дело пошло бы гораздо быстрее.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь я наконец-то могу сделать то, что так давно хотел.   
\- Правда? И что же это?   
Были у парня кое-какие догадки. А точнее - надежды. После долгого и эмоционального выяснения отношений все посторонние разбрелись по домам. Ну, или в случае с заложниками проклятья, по руинам домов. Не суть важно. Важно то, что их наконец-то оставили наедине! И мысли Алека уже давно сбились с прямого благопристойного маршрута. Его мысли витали в душных жарких дебрях, полных соблазнов.   
\- Потанцевать с тобой, разумеется, - невинно ответил Магнус, выворачиваясь из объятий. Щелчок пальцев - и спальня утонула в уже знакомом вальсе. - Я не из тех колдунов, которые целуются на первом свидании, знаешь ли.   
Вот только по мнению Алека у них было уже с десяток свиданий, так что он просто притянул Магнуса к себе за отвороты пиджака и залепил рот поцелуем.   
В конце концов то, что последовало после, тоже можно было назвать танцем. С натяжкой.


End file.
